EAW Midsummer Massacre (2013)
Card Battle for the Company II; Whoever wins controls EAW Mr. DEDEDE (Chairman) vs. Scott Diamond (Owner) EAW Answers World Championship Liam Catterson © vs. Drastik EAW World Heavyweight Championship Zack Crash © vs. Tyler Parker EAW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Match Heart Break Boy vs. Hades the Hellraiser EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Dynamite Rain (GI Styles & Carlos Rosso) © vs. Quintessential Trailblazers (Y2Impact & Jaywalker) EAW Vixens Championship #1 Contender's Match Gloria Hamada vs. Lethal - Special Guest Referee: EAW Vixens Champion Cameron Ella Ava EAW New Breed Championship Alex Anderson © vs. Chris Elite 3-Way Dance for the EAW Elite Championship; Will be Disqualifications, but no Count-Outs Nick Angel © vs. TMT vs. Jon Kelton Mid-SummerMassacre5EAWNewBreedChampionship.png Mid-SummerMassacre5HamadavLethal.png Mid-SummerMassacre5EAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionships.png Mid-SummerMassacre5HBBvHades.png Mid-SummerMassacre5EAWWorlHeavyweightChampionship.png Mid-SummerMassacre5EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png Mid-SummerMassacre5DEDEDEvDiamond.png Results *1. Nick Angel got disqualified when Nick didn't answer to the referee's five-count as Nick tries to rip TMT's face-off onto the turnbuckle's pad. After that, Tyson Michaels & Venom ran down to the ring and stomping onto Jon Kelton. Nick then hit the Ground Zero onto TMT then delivers another Ground Zero onto Kelton. Then Nick leaves with Michaels & Venom as the match continues. *2. Chris Elite originally won the match but the referee waives the victory off due to Anderson's foot was on the rope while the referee was making the count. *4. Carlos Rosso sprayed some green mist onto Impact's eyes as Impact was going for the Walls of Impact. *5. Heart Break Boy was going for Sweet Chin Music onto Hades but the lights in the arena go out and during the blackout, WWEFan saw a fireball. The lights turn back on to reveal the Heart Break Boy rolling in pain in the ring holding his face as Hades the Hellraiser looks on in confusion after having backed up into the corner again. The referee checks on HBB as the fireball hit HBB during the blackout as the referee calls for the bell. During the replay of the fireball hitting HBB, it was revealed that it was "The Legendary" Sekaiichi hitting the fireball onto HBB. After the replay, several medical technicians check on the Heart Break Boy in the ring. *6. Parker thought that he won the match but the referee shows him that Zach had his right foot on the edge of the bottom rope during the pin count. The ending of the match was Parker was going for the Depravity off the top rope but Zach counters with multiple knees onto Parker's skull and then swings the cast on his right arm into the face of Parker. Zach then went for a small package from the top rope and got the 3. After the match, Zach was in over aching pain holding his right arm on the mat. The referee almost gave Zach his title but Tyler Parker intercepts the Referee and swipes the World Heavyweight Championship from his grasp. Tyler Parker then eyes on the title for a bit until he lays down the World Heavyweight Championship across the chest of the still in-pain Zack Crash and exits the ring as he begins to untape his wrist with a look of disappointment on his face while making his way up the ramp. *7. As DEDEDE was making his entrance, several riot-squad members run from the side of the stage up to the stage and begin spraying tear-gas into the smoke that rises from the stage. Mr. DEDEDE stumbles out of the smoke in his trench-coat and he falls to his knees coughing. Riot-squad members are standing over him spraying tear-gas into his face. Scott yells at the timekeeper to ring the bell and the timekeeper did as Scott slides out of the ring and jogs up the ramp to beat the crap out of DEDEDE. At some part of the match, DEDEDE has Scott in his sights for the Spear as Scott was pulling himself up. But then out of freaking nowhere, four men storm into the ring and begin immediately pummelling Mr. DEDEDE with punches and kicks. All four men are stomping at DEDEDE while ignoring the referee's pleas. After a moment DEDEDE was laid out on the floor in a pulp, and the referee turns to the timekeeper but meets Scott Diamond standing in front of him. Scott then shoves the ref to the ground and the ref only looks on as Scott approaches the four men stomping away on DEDEDE. The four mystery men then finally stop stomping away, as they pull DEDEDE's limp body up towards Scott and Scott lifts him and two powerbombs and a Jackknife Powerbomb onto DEDEDE into the center of the ring. The four men knock over a ladder in the ring and each of them heads to the apron and one of them climbs the turnbuckle nearest to DEDEDE and dives off for a leg drop. The next one climbs up the turnbuckle and hits an elbow drop. The third one climbs up on the top rope and hits a moonsault. And the fourth and biggest one climbed to the top rope and leaped off for a frog splash. Scott Diamond then drags DEDEDE to the center of the ring and drops himself over for the cover and the hesitant referee drops to his knees as Scott stares daggers towards him as the referee makes the 3 count and the ring ding 3 times as "In The Air Tonight" hits as Scott continues to lay over DEDEDE. After the match, Scott was speaking into DEEDE's ear, and he rises as he and the four men in the ring all raise their fists to the disgust of the crowd. Scott slides out of the ring and walks up the ramp beating his chest. The camera shows DEDEDE in the ring, barely conscious and pans back to Scott, still beating his chest and dancing and screaming at the top of his lungs. *8. In one part of the match, Liam hit the Catterson Impact onto Drastik, crawls into the pin and almost retains the title but the referee won't go down for the count! Liam then stands up and gets into the face of the referee but the ref pushes Liam back right into a roll-up by Drastik but Liam pops out of it. After the match, ‘Sail’ hits as the referee quickly exits the ring and hands Drastik the Answers World Championship, Dan Medico brings Drastik up to his feet as the referee places the championship onto Drastik’s shoulder. Drastik gingerly climbs to the top rope and raises the Answers World Championship high into the air as he is met with a VERY loud mixed reaction. Drastik was shown heading to the back being helped by Dan Medico as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Mr. DEDEDE was inside of his office talking to a camerawoman until a knock was on the door, and Heart Break Boy was seen walking into the room. HBB asks DEDEDE that they need to talk and DEDEDE responds about what. HBB told him it regards that DEDEDE banned everyone in the EAW locker room from interfering in DEDEDE's match against Scott Diamond. DEDEDE was okay for him but HBB was distraught of how DEDEDE making a stupid decision like that. DEDEDE turns around and the two argued until DEDEDE told HBB that due to the high stakes of this match, all interferences in the match are BANNED. That means the EAW roster and Diamond's Riot Squad are banned from the match by DEDEDE's orders. DEDEDE also stated that if anyone EAW personal or Scott's riot squad attack him, Scott gets disqualified and if anyone attacks Scott, DEDEDE gets disqualified. The reason why DEDEDE doesn't want anyone interfered in the match because it's his battle to fight, but also Scott's battle to fight, and he can't give Scott any stupid excuse to find any loophole back into EAW. HBB understands what DEDEDE says to him and have some people to spread the message. HBB also agreed that DEDEDE is finally doing something for someone other than himself for once. HBB wished good luck to DEDEDE and DEDEDE wished good luck to HBB too. HBB smiles and walks out of the room as DEDEDE looks on grinning. *StarrStan gave words of advice to Johnny Ventura then ask Ventura if he wanted his help or not and Stan expects an answer from Ventura by the end of next week. *Tyler Parker was getting ready for his match backstage until Damien Murrow shows up. Damian wished good luck and the two traded words one another until Tyler had enough of Damien's words and promised that he will defeat Zach Crash and become the world champion even he had to break every bone on Zach's body. Tyler and Damien stare down for a few more moments before Damien smiles and takes his leave as Tyler looks on. *Liam Catterson has some evidence from the security tapes of last week's Dynasty regarding Drastik's identity. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013